Red Dot Sight
A red dot sight is a type of reflex sight that specifically uses a red dot as a reticle. Reflex sights are popular with law enforcement and military personnel because red dot sights allow the operator to aim quickly and accurately, as well for ease of use in low light conditions. In game In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the red dot sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the red dot sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any assault rifle, submachine gun, light machine gun or shotgun. The red dot sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. However, the red dot sight does not actually increase the weapon's range or accuracy. The scope-style in-game model is based on the Tasco BKRD30, which is mounted on M4A1 Carbines and G36Cs in single-player. The "open" red dot sight, seen on the SOPMOD version of the M4A1, the P90 SD on All Ghillied Up, and the only one in multiplayer, is a Sightmark Sure Shot. The Modern Warfare 2 dot sight is a Trijicon RDS, which is much smaller and less obtrusive than COD4 dot sight. The TAR-21 and the F-2000 have a dot sight unique and specifically meant for the weapons, the MARS RDS Modern Warfare 2 Differences In Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight is back, and it has some new changes. For most weapons, it looks and functions as it did in its predecessor, but for some weapons the look is slightly modified. On the TAR-21 it is a circular ITL MARS sight instead of the standard Trijicon RDS. Also, in multiplayer, if you get 60 kills while looking down the sights, you unlock the EOTech Holographic Sight, a more efficient version. Trivia *The AK-47 experiences a minimum damage reduction when equipped with the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, from 30-40 to 20-40 points. *The AK-74u experiences a reduction in hip-fire accuracy when equipped with the Red Dot Sight, having the same hip accuracy as assault rifles. *The Ray Gun in World at War seems to also have something very similar to a Red Dot Sight. *The larger, circular version of the Red Dot Sight that appears only in the single player of Call of Duty 4 is a Tasco Red Dot Sight, not the Aimpoint M68. *When attatched to the M16 or M4 Carbine Rifles, the front Iron Sight is also removed. this is unique to these two guns. this is also the case when the ACOG Scope is attatched Image:reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot in single player, mounted onto a G36C. Image:reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot. Image:reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot in multiplayer, mounted onto a MP5. Image:reddotironmp_4.png|Looking down the multiplayer Red Dot. Image:Ump45rds.jpg|UMP .45 with Red Dot Sight in multiplayer Image:Cliffhangerrds.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in the level Cliffhanger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Stub Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons